Crystal Perfect Love
by Phasmatis Scriptor
Summary: A Metanoia fanfic. Zan falls in love!


Crystal Perfect Love

Crystal Perfect Love

Zan and Star walked together from their apartment to the meeting room. "Not another meeting," said Alexander Skerry, carelessly tossing his silky, jet-black locks with one coffee-colored hand. "I wonder what this one is about," he continued, his soulful dark-amber eyes becoming distant and thoughtful.

"I don't know," replied Star Tyrian, his fiery-haired, pale-skinned roommate.

The two men walked into the room, and immediately they both caught their breaths.

Zander had never seen anyone so breathtakingly beautiful in his entire life. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and then he couldn't feel anything at all. His heart, his mind, his soul, his entire being was filled with the sight of _her_. If he had known what Star was feeling right at that moment, he would have known that Star felt exactly the same way, but he couldn't have known, because he wasn't psychic, and anyway his thoughts were occupied.

"Hello," said the girl, walking up to them. "My name is Solara Amethyst Raven Willowbrook. I'm a princess of the fairy kingdom of Soleana. My father is the king of the elves, and my mother is human."

Her hair was the color of midnight, and fell in long, silky waves to the backs of her knees. Her eyes were the deepest violet, with flecks of emerald shimmering in their pure and innocent yet seductive depths. She had pure alabaster skin, smooth and unblemished, and full, red, pouty lips. Her ears were slightly pointed, part of her elf heritage. She was tall and slender, and she moved with a flowing grace that was entrancing.

Staring into the liquid pools of her eyes, Zan almost forgot to speak. No, he almost forgot to breathe. But eventually he did remember. "M-my name's Alexander Skerry," he stuttered, awestruck. "You can call me Zan... or Zander... or whatever you want to call me."

Her eyes danced with amusement, which made her look even more beautiful. "Whatever I want? Really?"

Zander blushed, but he didn't care. His mind was full of her presence.

"My name's Star! Star Tyrian!" his partner burst out.

"It's nice to meet you, Star... Alexander." Her luminescent eyes lingered on Zan's for what seemed like a glorious eternity, but was really only a few seconds.

"Okay, everyone, I'm calling this meeting to order," said Jane. "Please take your seats."

Solara walked over to the couch, and when she walked it was like dancing. Zan was enthralled by her perfect curves. There was a bit of a rush as every man in the room tried to sit next to her on the couch. Zan managed to be one of the lucky two that got to be close to her. The other was Lexi. Zan could feel the warmth of her skin next to his. He couldn't seem to look away; her presence filled the room like a soft glow. She turned to him and smiled, and it was like the sun had burst through the clouds and filled the world with sparkly golden sunbeams.

Jane cleared her throat and began to speak. "By now, you've all met Princess Solara, the newest member of our team. She is the most gifted magic user the world has ever known. Earlier this afternoon she performed a new spell that has banished Milo Sterne and all of his minions to the underworld for all of eternity." Everyone applauded and cheered, and Solara blushed modestly, her perfect, ivory-pale skin taking on a slight warm glow. Jane continued, "I hope you all will be very welcoming to her."

Lexi exclaimed, "Princess Solara, I would be very honored if you would please teach me some spells!"

"Me too!" exclaimed Kevin. "Please?"

"Of course I would be happy to teach you," Solara replied graciously, in a voice that sounded like music.

"Hurray!" exclaimed Lexi and Kevin, together.

"That concludes our meeting," said Jane. "Everyone gets the rest of the day off!"

Zan and Star reluctantly trailed back to their apartment, the world seeming darker and colder with every step they took away from Solara. Zan threw himself onto their couch with a sigh, closing his eyes and imagining the beautiful princess, the pale curve of her delicate neck, her soft, full lips, her sparkling eyes, her heartwarming smile. "I think I'm in love," he said, and he knew that it was true.

"I think _I'm_ in love," said Star, sounding wistful and dreamy, his emerald eyes distant.

Just then, a delicate knock came on the door. "Come in," called Zan. The door opened, and the room seemed to brighten as Princess Solara stepped into the room. The two men caught their breaths.

"Solara..." breathed Star, reverently.

But the princess had eyes only for Zan. "I've come to see Alexander," she said. Zan shivered, the sound of his name on her lips feeling like the most tender caress, like satin on his skin.

Star's eyes filled with pain as he realized he could never have her. He gazed at her with mournful longing, and as she looked back, purity, kindness, and honesty shining from her violet orbs, he felt his pain wash away. "I understand," he said. "Solara... I love you, and I always will love you... but it's okay. Your happiness is more important." Filled with a feeling of peace, he smiled gently at Zan and Solara and left the room.

Zander couldn't believe what was happening. "Solara," he said, "I..."

"Shhh," she whispered, coming closer and laying a slender finger gently against his lips. He trembled. "Alexander, we are destined to be together. It was prophesied when I was born. I love you, I always have loved you, and I always will love you. We're soulmates. You are the only man for me."

Zan took her hands in his, pale cream against coffee-colored skin, and leaning forward, he gently kissed her perfect lips. They were unimaginably soft, like rose petals. He felt his heart swell with unspeakable joy and love. "I love you too," he said, his soulful amber eyes misting with unshed tears of emotion, "I always have and I always will. I've been waiting my whole life for you. All this time I thought I was gay, but I realize now I was just waiting for you, my perfect woman."

Solara's violet-emerald eyes shone with love and unshed tears. "Oh Alexander, my love, you've made me so happy. I want to join with you. I want to be one with you. Make love to me, Alexander."

Zander bit his lip, feeling pain clench in his heart. "But... I can't... my angel..." He closed his eyes for a few moments, then smiled. "No," he said, "it's alright. My whole life has been for you. I will give up everything for you. Z understands. He says he can't help me anymore."

Crystal tear drops ran down Zander's cheeks, and Solara kissed them away. "Please, my love," she whispered, "do not cry. Don't be sad."

"No, Solara, these are tears of joy. I love you."

Solara smiled. "I love you, too."

Zan swept Solara into his arms and carried her into his room. Her body pressed against his felt so _right_, as if they were two puzzle pieces that had always been meant to be together. He laid her on the bed, her feather-soft hair spilling around her like a night-black halo. She looked up at him with eyes filled to overflowing with trust and love. "Please be gentle," she murmured. "I've been saving myself for you."

Zan nodded. "I would never hurt you," he said. He removed his clothes, and then gently undressed her. Once more, he caught his breath, unable to speak for several seconds. He could only look silently at every inch of pale, perfect skin. "You're so beautiful," he breathed.

Solara's cheeks were lightly flushed, as if roses had bloomed there. "Alexander, please, make me one with you now. I want to feel you in me." Zan kissed her softly and entered her, and as they made love, he could feel his soul intertwined with hers. Nothing had ever felt so right.

They reached climax at the same moment, and his warm seed rushed into her. Tears fell from her long, dark lashes like pearls of light. Solara cried, "Oh Alexander... I'm so happy... I feel complete."

Zan wrapped his arms around her, feeling her warmth and inhaling her sweet scent, like vanilla and sandalwood. "This," he thought, "is the happiest day of my life." Then he stroked her alabaster skin until they both feel into a deep sleep of perfect bliss.

THE END


End file.
